Runaway
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Et si Brittany ouvrait enfin la yeux et plaquait tout pour retourner là où elle se sent le mieux. Petit OS Brittana,bonne lecture.


Cela fait déjà quatre mois que Brittany est aux MIT, quatre mois qu'elle essaye de s'adapter, qu'elle essaye de penser le moins possible à sa famille et ses amis qui sont loin d'elle même si elle a souvent de leurs nouvelles.

Son cours terminé, elle sort de la salle puis se dirige directement vers la résidence pour aller dans sa chambre. Quand elle y arrive elle pose sans délicatesse ses affaires et s'allonge sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux et de réfléchir comme elle le fait déjà depuis plus de trois semaines.

Après plusieurs minutes elle se lève brusquement et commence à faire sa valise quand sa colocataire entre.

-Brittany qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je la vois.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

-Santana il faut que je vois Santana c'est la seule qui pourra me comprendre, elle a toujours était la seule.

- Tu fais une connerie tu le sais au moins ?

- Je m'en fou Ashley ok, je m'en fou de tout ça.

- Tu finiras par le regretter tu verras, tu as une chance inouïe d'être ici et tu la gâches.

- Une chance inouïe ? Tout le monde me prend pour une idiote ici, tout le monde me le dit. Santana n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de Santana mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Sam? Tu étais bien au téléphone avec lui hier soir non?

- Je pensais qu'il me manquait, je le voulais mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Santana. Je l'ai déçu Ashley, j'ai tellement déçu la fille que j'aime.

-Attends tu viens bien de dire « la fille que j'aime »?

-Oui. J'ai aimé Sam mais si je suis sorti avec lui au début c'est parce que je me sentais seule et qu'il me faisait rire mais il ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que je ressens en présence de Santana. Elle était là le jour des régionales, c'est même elle qui m'a convaincu d'y participer car je ne le voulais plus. Elle a toujours cru en moi, elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais un génie.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi vous étiez séparées elle et toi.

-Au début je croyais qu'elle le faisait pour elle mais quand j'y réfléchis elle a fait tout ça pour moi. Je sais qu'elle en souffert mais elle l'a fait pour que je ne souffre plus de cette distance et moi comme une idiote je la repousse quand elle revient à Lima et je l'envoi vivre ses rêves à New York.

-Tu as fait ça pour elle aussi. C'est les deux plus belles preuves d'amour que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Tu trouves ça beau toi d'éloigner la personne que tu aimes de toi?

-Comme tu l'as dit c'est pour qu'elle vive ses rêves donc oui je trouve ça beau. Ecoute Brittany si tu l'aimes, si tu penses vraiment qu'elle et toi c'est pour toujours alors fonce, ne te pose pas question va la retrouver. De toute façon tu ne te plais pas ici. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une personne qui voulait vraiment être ici.

-J'ai rien demandé moi, c'est eux qui m'ont dit que j'étais le nouveau Einstein à cause du code que j'ai trouvé.

-Bon aller je vais t'aider à finir de préparer tes affaires. Tu veux que je te conduise à l'aéroport ?

-Oui je veux bien, merci Ash'.

Brittany fini sa valise avec l'aide d'Ashley. Une foi dans la voiture de cette dernière elles vont en direction de l'aéroport. Ashley accompagne Brittany jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement, là où elles se disent au revoir et se promettent de se donner des nouvelles.

Après le décollage de l'avion, Brittany met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour écouter un peu de musique avant de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard elle arrive enfin à New York, elle relit le message de Quinn lui indiquant l'adresse de ses amis. Elle fait signe à un taxi et monte dedans. La jeune fille commence un peu à angoisser ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle va dire à ses amis. Il ne faut que quelques minutes au chauffeur de taxi pour arriver à destination. Il aide Brittany à descendre ses valises du coffre et lui souhaite un bon séjour.

Brittany sourit puis prend l'ascenseur. Elle reste plantée devant la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle entend Rachel répéter une nouvelle chanson et Kurt et Santana qui se disputent pour une histoire de film. Elle prend une grande inspiration puis se décide enfin à frapper. Elle n'attend que quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre avec un Kurt sous le choc.

-Bri...Brittany ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, vas-y, entre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je voulais vous voir.

Brittany sourit et n'a pas le temps de trop réaliser ce qu'il se passe qu'une petite tornade brune se jette dans ses bras.

-Brittany, bonjour c'est génial que tu sois là, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Bonjour Rachel, ça me fais plaisir d'être là.

Rachel se retire des bras de Brittany et tous les regards se posent sur Santana. La brune, les larmes aux yeux, est toujours plantée près du canapé. La blonde lui sourit et Kurt et Rachel décident de laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs amies. Ils prennent tous les deux leurs vestes.

-Envoyez-nous un SMS quand on pourra rentrer.

-Pas de souci Rachel. Merci.

-De rien Britt, à tout à l'heure.

Une foi leurs amis parti, les deux jeunes filles restent toujours silencieuse et se fixent. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que Santana se met à pleurer et saute dans les bras de Brittany puis la serre conte elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Britt.

-Bonjour San.

Santana prend la main de Brittany et elles s'installent sur le canapé.

-Britt pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je ne me plais pas là-bas, tout le monde dit que je suis idiote car je n'ai que des C mais je suis un génie, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et puis tu me manque San, je n'arrive pas à vivre loin de toi finalement, je ne pense même plus à Sam. C'est un gentil garçon et je l'ai aimé, enfin je crois mais il ne me manque pas comme toi tu peux me manquer.

Santana sourit puis prend la parole.

-Oui tu es un génie Brittany et je ne cesserais jamais de te le dire. Ne laisse plus jamais personne te dire le contraire d'accord. Tu me manques aussi à un point que tu ne peux imaginer mais Britt ne gâche pas ton avenir pour moi. Si tu as été acceptée dans cette école c'est que tu as les capacités et tu vas y arriver.

-Non Santana je m'en fiche de tout ça, c'est même pas moi qu'il l'ai voulu, c'est eux qui m'ont dit que je pouvais commencer tout de suite. Ce que je veux maintenant c'est juste te retrouver, être de nouveau ta petite amie parce que je t'aime Santana, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Je t'aime aussi Britt.

Santana se rapproche de la blonde et l'embrasse tendrement dans un baisé rempli d'amour. Brittany met fin au baisé à

cause du manque d'air et colle son front à celui de Santana.

-On se quittera plus ?

-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Brittany, tu m'as tellement manqué.


End file.
